Timeslip
by Izzu
Summary: Set around the OOO section of Movie Max. For Ankh, time travelling just made his life a bit more complicated.


izzu: I'm back? XD Gonna be alternating back on the WIPs I'm doing and try to finish some stuff.

* * *

Timeslip

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

He never thought the moment he woke up again, was to see Kougami now in his... what? Eighties... ninety-something? How long has time passed for him? He couldn't remember anything much prior to his reawakening—

"—transcended from the past and into the present. How amazing? I've been waiting for this day to come at last, the completion of the circle! The _true_ Birthday!"

Ankh blinked. _What the hell is Kougami talking about?_

Kougami took him towards a beach—Ankh stared at the sky in surprise—what was that in the sky?

"Ankh-kun, you need to head to the past and help Hino-kun defeat Poseidon."

"Right... you took me here and—what did you mean I'm going to the past? Where's that _idiot_ anyway and why have you been keeping me custody? What is that hole in the sky?"

Kougami looked at him in amusement. "Don't you _recognise_ that hole, Ankh? The very thing that _broke_ your own core, not forty years ago?"

Ankh's eyes widened. "Ah, so that's what happened?" He turned towards Kougami. "And what about this _Poseidon_? How did _that_ came around?"

"Just a new _medal_ system that I've finally _perfected_ after so many years. Though, I supposed the _candidate_ I've chosen wasn't strong enough to handle the amount of medals that entered him later."

Ankh rolled his eyes around. "You! And how did you managed to create a _new_ set of medal? How did you even—"

Kougami shook his head at him. "Now, now... are we going to waste time here? If you did not return to the past and help Hino-kun defeat the new Rider, your own existence will cease to be. Do you want that?"

Ankh hissed at him as he flew—_flew?_—into the temporal hole into the past. As he felt the time pressing onto him, he wondered in surprise at the very fact that he was able to exist without depending on any one _host_...

xxx

Ankh sighed. When would Eiji be arriving—ugh. After all of his efforts on sneaking around Kougami's place to find out when and where Eiji will arrive. He rolled his eyes—ahh!

Ankh turned to see Eiji staring back at him in surprise.

"Ankh! How did—you really here?"

Ankh just shrugged at him, not wanting to leak anything that could disturb the order of time and space. A small movement caught his attention as Ankh noticed that Eiji was tightly grasping on something in his pocket. He frowned. Was tha—idiot...

Eiji suddenly grabbed and held him so tightly that Ankh couldn't help rolling his eyes again.

"Ankh..." gasped Eiji. "Tell me how—did Kougami-san... but he should've told me... I—!"

If only Eiji knew how _complicated_ their situation currently was...

"It's not important. Come... Hina and that Kougami woman should be coming to pick you up soon,"

Eiji had followed him without further question—but why was he still going around with _just_ his pants again?—as Ankh suddenly started recalling a bit of his _lost_ memories. Suddenly it all made sense! How... when he was finally restored; his core fixed and his body regained form, that Eiji had been so confident about _knowing_ how to get _him_ back. Eiji never did told him how... and the idiot shouldn't have known about how the alchemists managed to create the core medals—oh wait, Kougami! That blasted human never did answered him as to how he managed to create the _new_ cores...

_It's because Eiji had met **him** from the future that he knew he could bring **him** back!_

Ankh sighed. To think his _life_ had been complicated enough. A hand tapped his shoulder as Ankh turned around.

"Ankh? You okay?" Came the concern.

"I'm fine, idi—" Immediately Ankh sensed the presence of Yummys—those trash ones—being nearby. "Ah, seemed the guy had started his rampage already. Come, Eiji..."

"Wait!"

Ankh turned and stared at Eiji impatiently. "What?"

Eiji shrugged. "I don't have any cores. How I could even do anything? I had the OOO Driver, yes..."

Ankh snorted at him. _But yes... that was a good point._ Ankh instinctively placed a hand over his chest as he sensed _four_ cores inside of him. One being his Taka core that held his consciousness, the rest... was a _combo_. For some strange reason he felt that those _three_ cores were not from the ones that had been _absorbed_ by Maki last time when _they_ defeated him. How...?

_No... he couldn't let Eiji use these particular core set!_

"No cores? Fine, I'll get some for you," said Ankh as he willed himself to change his appearance.

Eiji's surprised face after that transformation was a delight to see. Ankh grinned.

xxx

"_Eiji-kun!"_

If Hina was also fooled by his appearance, then there would not be a problem to fool that _guy_. He should not be letting the game out to soon by allowing people to notice that he was not really Eiji. He sneaked a peak as Hina turned her attention towards the fighting and slipped away from her. Ankh smiled as he watched Date and Gotou fought against the new Kamen Rider in vain.

"Are all of the Kamen Rider of this era this weak? How boring..."

Chance!

As Kougami had told him, _they_ were all inside this guy. _All_ of the core medals... yes, as he thought, the cores that were already inside of him were _not_ part of the set that disappeared with Maki. He'll think about that later. As he spoke his thoughts aloud, Ankh tried to grab as much core medals he could get as possible... and then the guy tried to fight back. He flew.

_Damn, three more and he'd have all of the combo sets!_

He'd let Eiji fight the rest of it but then the annoying guy escaped.

xxx

He couldn't understand why Eiji was so concerned about Miharu. The kid was not as strong as him... even the reasoning why he couldn't transform was pathetic. Then again, if things had not happen as it is... perhaps he wouldn't have been able to be restored again. Judging as to how he started to piece the events and timelines together.

Somehow, as he spent time with Eiji and the others... and fought alongside them, the more his memories returned to him. He smiled to himself as he trashed the lowly Yummys before flinging his own combo towards OOO. As he and Satonaka obliterated to remaining trash, he turned to see Miharu and Eiji finished off Poseidon.

He shrugged, as Miharu started to say his goodbyes to Eiji and Hina before jumping back onto his jet ski to return to the future. He sighed, realizing that it was now time to go _back_.

xxx

Ankh smiled as he watched the two dearest to him, standing in front of him. Yeah, it all made sense now. On why upon reawakening again; quite a _long_ time ago, both Hina and Eiji were all _too_ happy to see him again... but in a way that was hard to explain. He used to always been wondering then, about what was it that Eiji had always kept from him. Something... that Eiji never seemed to _want_ to tell him, as to _how_ exactly he (and Kougami) had revived him back.

Now he know why.

He never thought that he would actually considered Eiji and Hina, as well as the others; to be _precious_ to him. It was a good feeling to see them again—and he still will see them again—after parting with them for a while. There would be even more moments like these in the future where the three of them would be together. But for now...

Ankh spread his wings out and left towards the temporal hole before Eiji had even started to speak to him for the _last_ time.

xxx

Forty years later...

Ankh glanced around as he recognized the scenery around him. So he's back...

"Welcome back... Ankh,"

Ankh let out a gasp as he turned to see a man, looking _older_ than he used to recall. Though, that was not exactly true. In truth, he had only been _sleeping_ for almost a year.

"Hah! Took your time to pick me up!"

"Sorry... sorry. I had some _chores_ to do and Hina and Shingo and the others had been busy making the preparations." He smiled. "Let's go home, I _lent_ you to Kougami-san _long_ enough,"

Ankh snorted. "I'm not a _thing_ you could lend out to anyone! And don't forget you owe me some ice for this..."

Eiji grinned. "Don't worry. Chiyoko-san had that all covered. And... it's finally _time_ to give you _these_!"

Ankh blinked as Eiji slapped something onto his palm. He opened it to see that it was a Kujaku medal and Condor medal. Eiji shrugged.

"I kept a combo in case I needed to transform again. As for the rest of the cores; aside from the combo sets I kept, well... Kougami-san was a bit reluctant to give it to me."

"For his _research_ again, eh? Honestly... he never learns. I'll expect him to give me the rest of the others' cores next time if he wanted me to help clean up his messes again..."

Eiji nodded as he steered Ankh towards a car parked nearby. Ankh glared at him as they entered the car.

"Now, can you finally fill me in on the things that had happened _after_ I met your past self?"

Eiji grinned. "All in good _time_... Ankh."

Ankh shook his head.

"I've had enough over meddling with time."


End file.
